Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a data processing method during a boot procedure of a smart device and a smart device.
Description of the Related Art
With the ever-increasing number of functions supported by smart devices, software in the smart devices also becomes more and more complicated, resulting in longer and longer boot times. Due to a larger system, more data needs to be fetched from a memory during a boot procedure, and such frequent visits to external memories inevitably increase the boot time of the system.
Data of large files that need to be accessed during a boot procedure is already pre-loaded by a pre-loading method provided by the file system. After an upper layer reads previous several sets of data, the file system automatically reads subsequent data to perform data processing of a processor and data access from an external memory in a parallel manner, thereby reducing the number of visits to the external memory affecting the boot time during the boot procedure and further enhancing the overall system performance. However, the pre-loading of the file system is performed individually in the files and cannot be performed in traverse for different files. As a result, the pre-loading can only leave a large amount of small files (less than 4K bytes) unattended during the boot procedure.
Therefore, there is a need for a data processing method during a boot procedure of a smart device to solve the slow system boot speed.